elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Mmanuell-Khan Matsuda
"A Protagonist, without any of the 'Chosen one' Bullshit attached. I hope so, at least." -Me, 2017 Mmanuell-Khan "Mk" Matsuda is a boy from Hosendale and the 44th Essence Host of the Great Frost Wyvern. He is a member of Tsunia's Capital Academy and is currently enrolled in their Advanced Magical Learning Course. Appearance Physical A tall, well built, brown skinned teenager with black hair. Mmanuell-Khan is above average height and has brown eyes; they're kinda big but he keeps them slightly closed most of the time. Generally never has a smile on his face. Has scars across on most of his body due to his skin nearly freezing off as a result of the Great Frost Wyvern attack, but the most visible one goes from across his torso to the left underside of his jaw. Clothing Have you ever seen a kid with a good fashion sense from London? Yeah like that but he normally wears just black or white. Normally wears a black sleeveless jacket with navy blue tracksuit jumper underneath. Sometimes wears suede desert boots with a short-sleeved school shirt with a black tee underneath paired with trousers that have a black and turquoise pattern. Personality Mmanuell-Khan is a manipulative, sneaky, lying, two-faced, rambunctious, selfish, naive, insensitive, cynical, rude, cold-hearted, aggressive teenager with a short temper and an excessive amount of pride who lacks empathy and goes out of his way to torment people he doesn't like. He genuinely seems ignorant of the feelings of the people around him and would happily ruin a few lives if it meant avoiding a minor inconvenience for himself. Keeping to himself, lying, and using people are second-nature to him, almost to the point where he can't even trust himself half the time. Prefers efficacy over efficiency. He will copy people if it means results. He believes himself to be a good person, but he cares more about himself than other people. To him, as long as he isn't bullying (without good reason) or killing anyone, he's doing a good job. He isn't stupid enough to express any of his true nature, so to strangers and people he wants to be on the good side of, he half-pretends to be a nice person. I say "half-pretend" because he can be a good person, but only when there's something to get out of it. He's a bit rude, but Mmanuell really isn't a bad guy at heart. He still has decent social skills for a child who stayed indoors for seven years, and an acceptable sense of humor, so that "Good Person" Act he puts on is barely an act; that's who he really is. The Great Frost Wyvern Attack is a bit of a sensitive subject for him. He's not as traumatised by it as he should be, he can actually talk about the event quite casually, but he takes offense to people doing the same. Things that remind him of it get on his nerves (A lot of things), but they won't elicit anything over-the-top (Most of the time), it just pisses him off a bit. Speaking of which, his life goal, killing the Great Frost Wyvern. He generally has little interest in people of things that don't look useful regarding his goal of killing a Region Tyrant. He's also very insecure about his strength, or at least, what he perceives to be his lack thereof. Since he sees himself to superior to others in most ways, he finds it hypocritical of himself to say such things when those same people are more capable of carrying out his mission than he is. Background Mmanuell-Khan grew up in the rural part of the Hosendale, the city in Cryotia closest to Mt. Krieo, the resting place of the Great Frost Wyvern. As a child, he was a bit of a bully, an egotistical, smart-ass little brat of a bully who always got his way because his classmates were all too scared of him to say no. Even if he was naturally gifted with smarts, going around calling yourself the "Certified™ Intellectual© Genius®" wasn't the most subtle way to put it. Every other day he and his ragtag team of misfits, composed of him and the three other people in his class he actually liked, would try to pull of some crazy scheme in school. Normally they were just harmless pranks, but if Mmanuell felt like it, he'd do something like: * Dismantle all the library shelves and melt all the screws together into a bar, then sell it because they were gold. * Sneak into the back of a Not-MacDonalds and steal all of one specific toy out of a promo set, then lie about it saying they were super rare. Wait a few months, then sell them all for £5 each. If anybody asked how he got them...he got lucky. Life was good. But one day, for no apparent reason, the Great Frost Wyvern awoke from its hibernation an entire 172 years earlier than predicted. No sacrifice was prepared, so it feasted upon the nearest source of highly concentrated Flow...the people of Hosendale. Everyone died. his friends, his neighbours, his teachers. All of them, besides him and his parents. Mmanuell's Dad is super strong, but his glory days are over. He is insanely lucky that he got caught trying to steal all the confiscated items back from his teacher and his parents had to pick him up from school early; if he hadn't then the events leading up to that wouldn't have happened... Needless to say, he would be very dead. With no home to go back to, the Matsuda family was stumped...for like three hours. One of Ttala's childhood friends had a holiday mansion that he never stayed in because of work in another region. He let them have the place. He visits during the Noon and Midnight Holidays. Summing up the next seven years: One of the kids in Mmanuell's former mischief Team, Zephira, wasn't even in Hosendale during 4/30; she's still alive. She and Mmanuell-Khan decide they're going to kill the great frost wyvern, a literal omnipotent being. Zephira also can't return to Cryotia and live in Wrackdon with Mmanuell because she has to look after her grandfather and his store, which is the reason why she was abroad in the first place Mmanuell and Zephira begin to plan how they're gonna kill the Great Frost Wyvern, and they both begin scouring all available resources for information on the region tyrants. The public is restricted from such information; they found no clues. But they keep looking Aside from that, Mmanuell and Zephira are going to need power, influence, and money to make this a hill worth dying on. Zephira can handle money and influence, because you normally get one with the other, so Mmanuell can focus on training himself in preparation for Meadvale's judgement day. He's only nine at this point, so he's not exactly trying to turn into baki. Just a better diet, Cross Country club, Swimming club, and Cryotian Martial Arts practice, for now. During one of Draden's holiday visits, he hears Mmanuell talking on the landline with Zephira about how they can't find any information on the Tyrants outside of Myths and the rest of the plan. Draden conveniently suggests he joining a Regional Military; they have information on everything. Out of all the nine Regions, Tsunia possesses the most Artifacts. Graduates of the Capital Academy are nearly guaranteed a spot in, regardless of their performance. They also take bribes. (Draden was told by the K.A to align Mmanuell with them before Divine Blessings snatches him up, so this was him making Mmanuell want to join. It worked.) Mmanuell thinks this is the best option they have, Zephira agrees, and they begin to discuss things with Draden. (He also mentions that his Neice and Nephew are the same age as him, and he would likely see them if he decides to go. "They're a kind, friendly set of twins" Do you remember who Draden's Brother-in-law's Children Are? That's Right. Devíké and Toby Mcleod. The COMPLETE OPPOSITE of Kind and Friendly. Devíké, at least.) And then mainly zephira's backstory for like six years Towards the last few months of the time-skip: After graduating from the capital academy and becoming a King's Agent, Zephira buys a bunch of real estates in central Tsunia and gives the best out of the lot to Mmanuell's Parents as well as the rent income from the other houses. Mmanuell stays with Zephira for the most part. Plus the CA is a boarding school so this is really just an excuse to make Mmanuell's parents to fuck off until i want them in the show. At the end of the time-skip, Draden takes mmanuell back to tsunia with him, since they both have to be at the capital academy at the same time. and thats the where the story begins King's agency already expecting mk. his connection to richgirl zephira and Draden Mcleod guaranteed his place Stats (Out of 10) Magic Gates Gates developed over those scars Mmanuell-Khan got from 4/30; they run down from the side of his neck to his entire torso and arms. But he was born with an Exception that inhibits Gate development, Late Gate. This disease does not affect the complexity of Mmanuell-Khan's Gates, however. = Magical Prowess For a decent portion of the story, Mmanuell-Khan outright refused to use Ice Magic becuase it reminded him of 'bad memories'. After a bit of character development, he begins using his Affinity as he should. Due to the exception he was born with Mmanuell-Khan's Maximum Flow output is very small, so he decided to focus on developing a high link strength to compensate, able to control what little magic he can with great precision. He possesses his Essence Shield in conjunction with his Reflex Shield, making his defense game quite formidable. He still prefers to be on the offense, though. Style Mmanuell-Khan's magical style consists of spikes, mainly. He naturally just forms flow into spiky shapes. Can't help it. (its also easier for me to draw) Essence Hosting Mmanuell-Khan is the current Essence Host of the Great Frost Wyvern, and the 44th one in recorded history. During the Region Tyrant's attack on Hosendale, it was unable to kill Mmanuell-Khan due to his extra resistance to Ice Magic granted by his extra Life Essence Control. In it's weakened state, the Great Frost Wyvern decided to make Mmanuell its next Essence Host; it'll feast on his Magic at a later date. As for the unique power Mmanuell-Khan gained (accidentally), it's...strange to say the least. It allows him to manually activate the what would otherwise be automatic protection from lethal attacks being an Essence Host grants you with no cooldown. However, it no longer automatically protects him and runs the risk of killing him via Flow Overload if he uses it too much. That's it. This is not the strongest ability but it is quite useful. When this ability is activated, a cluster of Icy, teeth-like spikes protrude out of Mmanuell-Khan's body (normally ripping through whatever he has on at the time). He can somewhat control the shape of them, but they come out very quickly, so it is hard to do so. Also, because the spikes block his Gates, he cannot use this ability and use Magic at the same time unless he exerts enough pressure for his Flow to become intangible and phase through the spikes. He cannot do this because of his Exception. Combat Due to the unorthodox method he used to train, Mk has developed his own style of fighting that seems to be another unhealthy mix of street-fighting and pure blood-lust. Many people who have witnessed Mmanuell-Khan fight don't like watching. Hitoshi Masuno even calls it "Unnecessarily violent, even for Tsunian standards" Mmanuell-Khan is also the best physical fighter in the whole of class A-1, tying with Morgana Beryllia. (it should be noted that if Morgana were to be 40% strength 60% technique, Mk would be the reverse) about his speed to be added here. fast, but then again everyone in class A-1 is just as fast so you wouldn't notice Weapons His fists are his weapons. Seriously, due to his inability to produce large amounts of Flow, Mmanuell just covered his hands in Magic for the longest time. Either Water, Ice, or Sand. Steam and Wind didn't do much for him here With Water Magic Mmanuell made it extremely viscous and used the blunt force of the impacts to knock out his opponent. Like a pair of magical boxing gloves. With Ice, whenever Mmanuell landed a hit he'd let loose the coldest frost he could create onto wherever he hit, to try and break and shatter his opponent's skin and make them bleed out. Mmanuell has also been seen to create various types of stabbing weapons out of Ice Magic. Like that one time he threatened Abdur's life with an Ice machete. His first rematch with the Great Frost Wyvern was a significant power boost for Mmanuell-Khan. The effects of his Late Gate had worn off by then and he was no longer Meadvale's Essence Host (not a power boosts but needs to be mentioned). The "Extra" power boost only comes into effect when you've reached your full potential. Mmanuell was able to absorb a significant amount of Life Essence without dying and effectively gained this boost prematurely Maybe like five years into the events of Elementalist44 Mmanuell becomes the user of the Ice Delta Artifact, Polychrome Burst. (Run you're not safe he could kill everyone is a 4 mile radius within seconds) Relations with others (And Quotes Maybe) * Daichi Yamazaki: Was wary of her overly social personality at first, but quickly became good friends due to their shared love particular TV shows, food, and bad jokes. Daichi doesn't force herself to be sympathetic towards Mk over the Great Frost Wyvern Attack, although she knows it's a subject to avoid. He likes that about her. * Takahashi: Literally the only person he feels truly comfortable around. Doesn't keep a single secret from her; If Mk knows, chances are Takahashi knows too. Mk finds it annoyingly difficult to be angry at her for more than a couple minutes. He'd SMASH if he ever got the chance (It's funny because he gets chances like every other day but he doesn't notice) They tend to tease each other about things that they would normally find extremely sensitive, but it's all in good nature. Sometimes their life before the Great Frost Wyvern Attack finds it's way into a conversation between them. Always ends up in tears. Always * Sho Mupopo: "Honestly, I don't even know this kid. he could die tomorrow and I wouldn't care. Except I would because this guy's fucking minted. Last time I checked, being friend with a rich, weak-minded kid who's desperate for the validation of others is EXTREMELY useful. But why go through the trouble when I have Zephira, who's jsut as rich? Well, 2 is 1 more than 1..." * Hitoshi Masuno: "Cool Guy. I like his Headband. And his goggles. And his sword. The Rebellion's second-in-command looks like him kinda. Huh, strange" * Toby Mcleod: Friendly rivals. If Toby was Goku, Mk would be Vegeta. Except Mk won't babble on about his pride for 20 minutes before getting his ass beat. * Morgana Beryllia: At first she could go die in a hole like everyone else. When he found out that he is tying "best fighter" with her, Mk began to respect Morgana, as well as the usual underhanded jealousy and desire to self improve beyond her ability. Looool I'm pretty sure he also got pissed when she and Toby could also use delta artifacts without a problem as well as himself. By the time Mk stopped being such a stubborn fuck, he saw Morgana as one of his better friends, and got quite angry (like Gon freecs silent angry) when she got kidnapped by Osamu Ando. Confused how she and Rei became friends in the first place, let alone whatever semi-lesbianism is going on between them that they think nobody notices. * Rei: Respects (Slyly jealous) her prowess as a Mage, being one of the few people to ever be able to manipulate an actual element rather than transmuted flow, but he also gets pissed off that he himself isn't as strong her yet. Also Mk knows she does thottery in her free time. Doesn't care. It doesn't concern him. * Shoto: "I actually kinda like this one. He's smart and funny, that's always good. But GOODNESS GRACIOUS IS HE WEAK AS FUCK. I mean, if he didn't take the piss out of Devike all the time I wouldn't give him a second glance. But I won't say that to him; nothing to gain out of it. * Nobuo G. Warholm: "A user of a Delta Artifact and a Mage amongst Mages...I could surpass this guy, I should surpass him, if I ever want to do what I came here to do" * The Rebellion: He doesn't have anything against them, but they want to destroy the Capital Academy and the King's Agency, the organisation that he's affiliated with. They're just a minor inconvenience, a training exercise to him. Except for that one time Morgana got kidnapped; he didn't like that all too much. * Divine Blessings: "You're the bitches who kidnapped me during like, my first week because you thought I had some Main character bullshit powers. Fuck you. Also you lot killed Daichi's Parents. So...yeah this ain't it chief." * "nooo...you're wrong this is goood! This is good. My way is good, trust me, man" -Young Mk Matsuda 2018 * Regarding his incentive, some time during May, 2010: What if I'm not strong enough, what if I'll never be strong enough? No, NO! That wont happen. I am powerful enough to do this on my own. I'm better than other people, I always have been! Ha..haha, HAHAHAHAH! Why would any of that change now that I know the truth behind who reigns supreme over this continent?! huh? So bide your time, "god"..if you even are one. I'm coming...I'll be the fucking end of you. Novel Chapter Differences Writing style Very descriptive. Kinda verbose. Focuses on the setting and where stuff is happening more than what's happening. Focuses more on how stuff is done and where it's being done. Mainly cares about himself and disregards many other people, often referring to them with insults rather than their actual names. Also gives a lot of internal monologue, when compared to most characters (Daichi does this the most). Space Break Symbol ������: A pineapple between two pizzas, representing his favorite food. Trivia * A list of things that irritate Mmanuell-Khan's include: ** The Cold ** Drakes of any species. Frost Wyverns are enough for him to start panicking. ** The Words "Cold", "Great Frost Wyvern", and "Hosendale" * Bought A True Ice statue of the Great Frost Wyvern and put it the basement Takahashi's store...sometimes he goes down there and stares at it. Very weird child. * Has a small crush on Aisling Callagy. * Mk is intensely afraid of Drakes and any related species, including Tsunian Pigeons. But he's not scared of the pigeons, he just tries to kill them on sight without anyone noticing. * Mk Matsuda has gone through at least three name changes before it was cemented as "Mk Matsuda", which stands for Mmanuell-Khan (Said "Man-you-el Car-n") * The Mages with the highest and lowest stat total in Class A-1 (Morgana Beryllia and himself) are the only people who are equal in hand-to-hand fighting ability. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters with an Ice Affinity Category:Essence Hosts Category:Characters with Exceptions Category:Non-Tsunian Category:Artifact Users Category:Green Eyed Characters